1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a quantum dot tube and liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. The Related Arts
Quantum dot (QD), also referred to as nano-crystal, is a nano-particle made of II-VI or III-V group elements. The particle size of a quantum dot is generally between 1-20 nm. Because electrons and holes are quantum confined, the continuous energy band structure becomes discrete energy level structure with molecular properties. Thus, after the blue-violet light excitement, the quantum dot can convert into a light of high-purity monochromatic color, whose color can be controlled by the diameter of the quantum dot. When applied in the panel display technology, the quantum dot can effectively improve the color gamut panel, i.e., color reproduction capability.
At present, quantum dots have been widely used in thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), for example, adding quantum dot tube or a quantum dot enhanced film to the LCD backlight module. Moreover, quantum dot polarizers, quantum dot color barrier, and quantum dot light emitting diode (LED) technologies are also under development.
Refer to FIG. 1. The backlight module of the quantum dot tube used in large-size LCD TV is a known technique, wherein the LED light source 200 is a blue LED strip light, blue light emitted by the LED light source 200 excites the red and green quantum dots 101, 102 in the quantum dot tube 100 to emit red and green light, respectively. The red and green light with the unexcited blue light are mixed to form a white light. The white light passes through the light-guiding plate 300, a prism sheet, and a diffusion sheet to form backlighting. Compared to conventional white LED backlight, the backlight can significantly enhance the color gamut of the LCD displays, such as, raising the original 72% NTSC up to 100% NTSC. The disadvantage is that the tube 100 is close to the LED light source 200, and the heat from the quantum dot LED light source 200 will shorten the lifespan of the quantum dots.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a quantum dot tube and LCD to address the above issue.